


liar, liar

by SaidtheSilence



Series: gunshots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, So yeah, and ward to cry, i just wanted fitz to yell at ward, sighs we just dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His soul breaks apart with every visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liar, liar

Hydra is still out there. Garrett wasn't the only one out there. They all knows this, and Ward wonders why the team lingers.

 

 

He sits on a fold-out chair, hands cuffed behinds his back. He could pick it, easily, but he doesn't. He sits, waiting, watching as other prisoners are filtered through, as the base is slowly torn down, bit by bit.

Melinda walks up to his chair, pulls up another one, and sits across from him. Ward looks at the floor. There is dried blood by his shoe, and he fixes his eyes on it. Her gaze cuts through him like shards of glass – she can see into his chest, where his heart is shriveled up and weak, where darkness fills his every crevice.

“Skye shot Garrett,” she says, and Ward nods slowly, not looking up.

“Once in the throat, four times in the chest.” He says it quietly, but he knows she hears. “I've never seen anyone make that shot.”

He looks up, finally, and Melinda's eyes are softer than he thought they would be. She pities him, his little broken self. “What do you mean?” she says.

Ward doesn't remember Skye moving, only remembers the sound of the guns going off. “I didn't even see her lift her gun. It was over before it had even begun.”

 

 

He wonders if Garrett saw the bullets coming.

 

 

He looks back down at the ground, hanging his head. Melinda sits there for a minute, watching him, then stands, scraping the chair back and walking away.

 

 

Reyna walks past, escorted by Coulson himself. They stop at the door, and she looks over at Ward.

“You were never that good,” she says, and then she's outside, and he's tied to a chair. He wallows in his lies.

 

 

He wonders if he was ever faking it. Was he pretending to be a friend? He doesn't even know anymore. His chest hurts and tightens at the idea, that he hadn't just fallen for Skye, that he had fallen for the rest, too.

 

 

Fitz walks through the door.

There is a moment of pure calm, where Ward looks up and they lock eyes.

Ward looks away, and Fitz breaks the calm.

 

 

“I trusted you, you bastard!” he shouts, and an agent grabs him by the waist to keep him from throwing himself at Ward. He lurches forward again, saying, “You lying, two-faced, back-stabbing bastard!”

Ward flinches when Fitz gets too close, and hates himself for it. He doesn't look back up until Fitz's voice is muffled behind a door, and when he does, he can see Skye watching him.

 

 

He stops breathing, just for a second, as she sits in the chair across from him.

 

 

“Why did you shoot him?” she says.

He blinks, surprised. “To make sure.”

“I shot him.”

“He's not easy to kill.”

The gun at her waist is loaded. “Apparently not.”

 

 

“ _I'm glad you're okay,”_   he wants to say, but she won't listen. _“I'm glad he's dead.”_ he wants to say, but that would be a lie.

 

He says, “Burn the body.”

 

 

Skye leaves.

He looks at his lap, shifts his body as much away from the path between doors as much as possible.

A few tears fall from Grant Ward's eyes.

 

 

He doesn't know who he's crying for: Garrett, Skye, the team, or himself.

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of sequel to shockwaves. idk.


End file.
